


All I Want, All I Need

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Discussions of Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Sappy, self-doubts, uncertainties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Hey, it's not every day someone tops Taylor Swift on the charts.The discovery of this leads tootherconversations.It's a day they'll never forget.





	All I Want, All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Trope Bingo: Celebratory Kiss
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little Drabble!!

“You know when I told you I expected to date a rockstar, I was _joking_ , right?” Bayley bit her lip, resisting the urge to laugh at his confused look. 

“Did Sasha knock you silly again?” he blurted our. Then, as though realizing he’d _probably_ said something stupid, he held his hand over his mouth. 

“You haven’t heard...?” She drifted off mid-sentence as his bewildered look confirmed her suspicions. 

“Clearly not.” He gave her an impatient stare. “What’s going on?”

“You beat Taylor Swift!” she squealed, rushing to pull him into a tight hug. “Your EP- it’s number 6! You broke the top 10 and passed TAYLOR SWIFT.” 

If she’d only had a camera when he finally processed her words! 

He looked flabbergasted. Then, he paled before plopping into the first available chair he saw. He stared up at her, his eyes searching hers for any hint that she teased. 

“I’m serious.” She crossed her arms over her chest as she walked across the room. “I might tease a little but I wouldn’t lie about this.” 

“How the hell...?” He shook his head as though finishing the sentence might invalidate the situation. 

“They realize how special you are.” 

When their relationship began, she had had the same conversation approximately a million and two times. 

They all seemed to go something like this:

_What the hell can you possibly see in him?_

_The man I love? I mean- don’t tell him that but that’s what I see._

_You’re insane. You and I both know you can do way better. Mark my words- a musician will only break your heart._

“Don’t be sentimental.” Elias broke their gaze but not before Bayley saw the tears glistening in his eyes. 

“You just beat _Taylor Swift_ in the charts. You're living your dream, Eli!" Bayley settled herself on his lap, reaching up to caress his cheek. As their eyes connected again, she couldn't understand the strange look he gave her. 

"Permission to be a cliche?" Elias leaned into her touch as she cupped his face. 

"Anytime, Babe." She held her breath, waiting for his next sentences.

As much as she loved him, the fear of losing him _always_ lingered in the back of her head. Celebrity had a funny way of going to someone's head. If he continued on this trajectory, the models and actresses would come out of the woodwork. Why wouldn't he want an insanely-rich, insanely-beautiful supermodel? 

Was this the moment she feared? 

"I _thought_ that was my dream. I mean- yes, it's _amazing_ but since you came into my life..." He cleared his throat and squeezed his eyes shut. 

The tears burned hot behind her eyes. Off all the things she imagined him saying, this wasn't _anywhere_ on the list. 

"I might be putting the cart before the horse, but since you came into my life, the dream changed. I'm crazy about you. Like _I want to spend the rest of my life with you_ crazy." He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, as she began to card her fingers through his hair. 

She knew some women would be turned off by a confession like that. They'd only been together for a few months. Everything still felt so new. It almost seemed too soon to talk about forever. Emphasis on _almost_. 

Bayley didn't find it as a turn-off. She found herself intrigued by the strange man. He had an incredible soft side that so few people saw. She _adored_ him, wanting nothing more than that future he dreamt of. 

They were a strange pair, but one that worked, despite the odds. 

"What a day." Bayley said the first thing that came to mind. "Just what a day." Then, she did the only thing that made sense. She leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"What's that for?" he asked, his eyes now shining with admiration and adoration. 

"We have _so much_ to celebrate. Sometimes, words don't work." She shrugged, kissing him again. "This is one of those moments." 

She laughed, as he nodded in agreement. 

-Fin-


End file.
